Chatting With The Transformers
by SpiderSilkTales
Summary: The Transformers have made a chatroom... and they plan to have a little fun with it! What happens when the Decepticons find their way into the chatroom? How will this end? *VERY FUNNY. INCLUDES MOST CHARACTERS. NO SLASH.* (Sorry. Canceling this story)
1. Chapter 1

_Black n' Yellow has joined._

_Black n' Yellow has created a hangout._

_Black n' Yellow has named the hangout 'Autobots Rock'._

_Smokester has joined._

**Black n' Yellow:** Yo! Smokes, how's it goin'?

**Smokester:** Epic! Hangin' out in Vegas, baby!

**Black n' Yellow:** Oh yeah? Well I'm in Hawaii :)

**Smokester:** Well, now I'm in New York.

**Black n' Yellow:** And now I'm in Florida.

**Smokester:** I'm in Texas.

**Black n' Yellow:** I'm in Kentucky.

**Smokester:** I'm in Mexico.

**Black n' Yellow:** I'm in Arcee.

**Smokester:** LOLOLOL Can you imagine if she came in right now? LOL

**Black n' Yellow:** LOLOLOL

_Arcee has joined._

**Smokester:** …

**Black n' Yellow:** Son of a gun.

**Arcee:** How come you didn't invite me earlier?

**Smokester:** 3...2...1...

**Arcee:** OH PRIMUS! YOU GUYS ARE SO IMMATURE!

**Black n' Yellow:** Yeah, we know :)

**Smokester:** Soo... what brings you here?

**Arcee:** I came to tell you that Optimus wants us to take a vacation.

**Black n' Yellow:** ?

**Smokester:** Since when do we get 'vacations'?

**Arcee:** Since now, I guess.

_Green Machine has joined._

**Green Machine:** Hey guys!

**Black n' Yellow:** Hey, Bulky!

**Smokester:** Wuzzup?

**Green Machine:** Just came to tell ya that Optimus and Ratchet'll be on soon.

_Black n' Yellow has cleared the conversation._

**Black n' Yellow:** Just in case.

**Smokester:** Good thinking.

_Ratchet has joined._

**Black n' Yellow:** Hey Ratch.

**Ratchet:** My name is RatchET.

**Smokester:** Yeah. Like an ET. From Arcee-land 8D

**Arcee:** Come ON you guys! Was it really necessary to bring that up again?

**Smokester:** Yes.

**Black n' Yellow:** Absolutely.

**Ratchet:** Bring what up again?

**Arcee:** Nothing.

**Black n' Yellow:** Oh, yes. Nothing at all ;D

_Optimus Prime has joined._

**Optimus Prime:** Hello.

_Black n' Yellow has changed their screen name to Bumblebee._

_Smokester has changed their screen name to Smokescreen._

_Green Machine has changed their screen name to Bulkhead._

_Arcee has cleared the conversation._

**Smokescreen:** So... what's up with the vacation?

**Optimus Prime:** I simply thought that you could use a break from the Decepticons... and Megatron.

_Megatron has joined._

_Smokescreen has cleared the conversation._

**Optimus Prime:** Megatron?

**Bumblebee:** Uh...

**Megatron:** MUAHAHAHA! YES! I HAVE HACKED INTO THE AUTOBOT CONVERSATION!

**Arcee:** Are you sure that was you?

**Bulkhead:** Or was it your creepy Third-in-Command?

**Megatron:** Uh... NEVERMIND THAT! I WILL GET HIM NOW!

_Megatron has invited Soundwave._

_Starscream has joined._

**Starscream:** Ah... I seem to have crashed a party :)

**Smokescreen:** Sure, whatever ya say.

**Bumblebee:** Lady-legs.

**Bulkhead:** Hehe.

_Soundwave has joined._

**Bumblebee:** …

**Smokescreen:** …...

**Bulkhead:** …...

**Arcee:** …...

**Ratchet:** …...

**Optimus Prime:** …...

**Starscream:** :(

**Soundwave:** Query: Reason for Invitation? ~Soundwave, Decepticon [Communications Officer]

**Megatron:** Oh, I just thought we could have some fun :D

_Optimus Prime has left._

_Ratchet has left._

_Arcee has left._

_Starscream has left._

_Bulkhead has left._

**Megatron:** Well, it seems that our party has been reduced to four.

**Soundwave:** Situation: Not Party. ~Soundwave, Decepticon [Communications Officer]

**Bumblebee:** I gotta agree with the silent one.

**Smokescreen:** Yeah. Just this once.

**Megatron:** Oh, come on. Don't you want to play truth or dare or something?

**Smokescreen:** Uh...

**Bumblebee:** Not really.

**Soundwave:** Answer: Negative. ~Soundwave, Decepticon [Communications Officer]

**Megatron:** DO WHAT I SAY OR I'LL OFFLINE YOU!

**Soundwave:** Soundwave: Will Participate. ~Soundwave, Decepticon [Communications Officer]

**Bumblebee:** Well, if Soundwave's doing it...

**Smokescreen:** Might as well.

**Megatron:** All right. I start. I choose... Soundwave :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Soundwave:** Request: Alter Choice. -Soundwave, Decepticon [Communications Officer]

**Megatron:** I'm afraid that's not how the game works.

**Bumblebee:** This is gonna get strange.

**Smokescreen:** Yep.

**Megatron:** Truth or Dare?

**Soundwave:** Choice: Dare. -Soundwave, Decepticon [Communications Officer]

**Megatron:** I dare you to take a picture of yourself without your mask and send it to us. Muahahaha!

**Soundwave:** Request: Denied. -Soundwave, Decepticon [Communications Officer]

**Bumblebee:** You can't do that!

**Soundwave:** Soundwave: Can. -Soundwave, Decepticon [Communications Officer]

**Smokescreen:** Well, if you don't, I'll...

**Megatron:** You won't do anything. I, however, will. No energon for a month if you don't do this.

**Soundwave:** ...Soundwave: Will Proceed. -Soundwave, Decepticon [Communications Officer]

**Bumblebee:** YES!

**Smokescreen:** We finally get to see what he looks like!

**Soundwave:** Photograph: Link. fs70/f/2011/142/6/d/tfp_soundwave_s_face_by_ -Soundwave, Decepticon [Communications Officer]

**Smokescreen:** OMG!

**Bumblebee:** You're, like, hotter than me!

**Megatron:** …

**Bumblebee:** Just sayin'.

**Megatron:** How OLD are you?

**Soundwave:** Soundwave: Age: 17 stellar cycles. -Soundwave, Decepticon [Communications Officer]

**Bumblebee:** What? You're only two stellar cycles older than me!

**Smokescreen:** Dude! You're a stellar cycle younger than me! What is this?

**Megatron:** ...I appointed a mere youngling to be my Third-in-Command? My Communications Officer? My most trusted follower?

**Soundwave:** Answer: Affirmative. -Soundwave, Decepticon [Communications Officer]

**Megatron:** Awesome.

**Soundwave:** Soundwave: Will Choose. Choice: Bumblebee, scout. -Soundwave, Decepticon [Communications Officer]

**Bumblebee:** Uh... okay...

**Soundwave:** Query: Truth or Dare? -Soundwave, Decepticon [Communications Officer]

**Bumblebee:** Hmm... truth.

**Soundwave:** Query: Different Optics? -Soundwave, Decepticon [Communications Officer]

**Bumblebee:** Geez, I dunno. They really annoy me sometimes. Like, I have to power them down just to blink. ANYWAY, my turn. Megatron, truth or dare? Glob, that sounds so weird.

**Megatron:** Hmm, dare. I like a little brutality. Hehehe.

Smokescreen: Oooookay, then.

**Bumblebee:** I dare ya to play the chicken dance on the Nemesis's intercom!

**Megatron:** WHAT? NO!

**Smokescreen:** You gotta do it!

**Soundwave:** Soundwave: Shows Face. Megatron: Plays Chicken Dance. Operation: Payback. -Soundwave, Decepticon [Communications Officer]

**Megatron:** Oh, okay... there, you happy?

**Bumblebee:** Dude! I can hear that from here! You should turn that down!

**Soundwave:** Soundwave: Strongly Agrees. -Soundwave, Decepticon [Communications Officer]

**Smokescreen:** It might blow out your army's audio receptors, though!

**Megatron:** Ugh! You Autobots are so pathetic! Soundwave, let's leave this filthy waste of time.

**Soundwave:** Soundwave: Acknowledges. -Soundwave, Decepticon [Communications Officer]

_Megatron has left._

_Soundwave has left._

_Bumblebee has invited Raf._

_Smokescreen has invited Miko and Jack._

_Raf has joined._

_Miko has joined._

_Jack has joined._

**Miko:** Dudes! Rad hangout you got here!

**Jack:** What were you guys up to? I haven't seen you all morning!

**Raf:** Well, you could just check the hangout history. It says that this was made 3 hours ago. Wait- you guys were playing truth or dare with Megatron? And SOUNDWAVE?

**Smokescreen:** Uh... no?

_Bumblebee has cleared the conversation._

**Miko:** Aww, come on! What did you guys do?

**Bumblebee:** We may or may not have seen Soundwave's face.

_Jack has left._

**Smokescreen:** I guess he didn't believe you. What happens in the hangout, stays in the hangout.

**Bumblebee: **Yolo.


	3. IMPORTANT: MAY BE THE END OF THIS STORY

This little poll could mean the end of your favorite story. Please vote to keep your favorite story going all through 2013!

THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE

This means a lot to me! Thanks!

-SpiderSilkTales


End file.
